Mark of a Hero
by FoxwolfJackson
Summary: Generations have passed since Grima was defeated by the Hero-King Chrom and put back to its slumber. Many years have passed while nations have risen and fallen. Meet Prince Darwyn, descendant of both Chrom and Marth, who has been chosen by Falchion to be the next ruler of his nation. To many, the sword could not have made a more unfit choice, but could there be potential somewhere?
1. Change

Author's Notes: Hello everyone! I guess I should begin by saying that this story is a bit of an experiment, being written in the third person. I guess the first thing I should say is if you have never completed Awakening and care about spoilers, this is most definitely not the story for you. If you have never completed Awakening and do care about spoilers, probably best to read on the storyline of the game before reading here, because it bases itself heavily upon what-if scenarios.

Ever since I completed Awakening, I have always toyed with the thought of what would happen if the ending was taken where Chrom lands the final blow on Grima and the fell dragon was put back to sleep. Everyone seems so happy that the dragon is gone and confident the next generation can take down the dragon again, and so I wanted to address that in this story. The next generation to combat Grima and what are they going to do when the challenge arises.

Spellbinding Radiance fans, don't worry. The next chapter is coming, but it's kinda on my computer that I had to get repaired and I don't remember half of the stuff I wrote, so… yeah.

Without further ado, I present to you: Mark of a Hero

Chapter One:

Change

"Sir Darwyn, may I inquire as to where your attention has been focused upon for the past minute?"

A stern knight with a broadsword in one hand looked at the young man standing in front of him. The young man, Prince Darwyn of the small nation of Havenlyn, stood with rapt attention at the tree behind the knight standing before him.

"Sir Darwyn?"

There was still no response from the young man. Apparently, the young charge's attention was elsewhere, namely upon the tree behind the knight. The two had moved their training session outdoors in the effort that fresh air and sunshine would do well for the prince's lack of enthusiasm in learning all that was required of him.

"Sir Bowman, may I inquire what you think of that tree behind you?"

He hesitated for a moment, suspicious of the prince's sudden question. However, the knight, Bowman, turned to the tree behind him to placate his prince's inquiry. It was indeed a rather beautiful tree and one that he had not noticed when he picked the spot in the castle courtyard. It was a large willow tree, intricately elegant in how its branches flowed from the top to the ground.

"I win, Bowman. May we please proceed to a more interesting lesson?"

Bowman turned slowly while he turned his head to see that Darwyn had quickly closed the distance between them and had a rapier pointed at his armor in a spot that was guaranteed to pierce.

"My lord, you are well aware of your role and responsibility as the next ruler of this nation, do you not?"

"Yes, yes, wield the legendary blade Falchion so that I can succeed where the past two legendary kings of the past have failed and find a way to destroy the fell dragon when it returns. Bowman, I know the gist of the story and my role. The role my father took when he became king and the role my grandfather took before my father. It is the role of every leader of this nation since the halidom of Ylisse fell and our nation was just a colony to the ambitions of that one mage conqueror, whatever his name was, and his Shadowmage Empire."

"My lord Darwyn, this is no joking matter. History always has a way of repeating itself and we must be prepared for whatever may come. Our sword training lesson is over, then, and we shall return to history."

"Bowman, wait, I am sorry and you are right; let us not go back inside, please?"

"Then recite for me as many historical stories as you can, to prove you know the history of our continent, the conflicts that occurred, and how their victory was achieved."

"Very well. Grand-grand-grand-grand-grand-grand… well, I actually do not know how many generations ago, but my ancestor, the hero-king Chrom, struck down the fell dragon Grima with his sword, putting the dragon back to its slumber. How the dragon was summoned, how it was defeated, and many other details of that point in history had been purposefully covered up in an attempt to prevent anyone from resurrecting the fell dragon so that it may never visit its horrors upon this world again."

"Very good, my lord. However, you forgot the part where he attained his victory."

"His victory was assured because of how ridiculous his hair looks."

"Prince Darwyn!"

"Bowman, have you seen how he looks in the paintings in the palace? He could have had it changed before they painted that portrait of him. Now the girl that was standing with him in that one picture in the foyer is a real beauty."

"The girl? You mean the young lady who has her own portrait in the Atrium?"

"Yes, that one."

"That was his most trusted advisor, Lady Lucina. Her origins were unknown, but she bore a striking resemblance to Chrom's daughter, both in name and in appearance. Legends say she was instrumental in Grima's defeat and that Chrom named his daughter after her, although details were lost when Shadowmage defeated Ylisse and destroyed the great library."

"Estella is more like Prince Chrom and I could be like Lady Lucina," Darwyn randomly said.

"I beg your pardon, my lord?"

"My older sister is the fighter and I'm the tactical mind."

"Where does that leave Princess Hannah, my lord?"

"My younger sister could be the next ruler of the land after she stops playing in the sandbox."

"I heard that big bro! I'm only a year younger than you, you know."

A young lady wearing a simple dress and holding a healing staff made her way over, her hair as blue as Darwyn's, although it was held up in a ponytail. Princess Hannah was known for her ladylike charm and graceful demeanor to the general public and everything else to those who knew her personally.

"That makes you the baby sister."

"It makes me a younger sister. I am an adult, for your information!"

"You rarely seem to act like it."

"I do too! I am the pristine figure of ladylike maturity!"

"Tell me that when you stop snorting while laughing and snoring in your sleep."

Clash! Before anyone had any time to react, Darwyn was sprawled upon the ground and holding his head in pain. Bowman allowed himself a slight smile. Perhaps that would inflict some sense upon the boy.

"You shouldn't address a lady in such a way, spreading such distastefully abhorrent rumors about her."

"You're no lady, that's for sure," Darwyn said sullenly from the ground. Bowman quickly stepped between the two knowing well that without his interference, Darwyn's well-being was in jeopardy.

"Prince Darwyn and Princess Hannah, may we continue this another time?"

"Naturally we can, Bowman the Brave. I will win then as well. I always do," she said with a huge smile before walking off and twirling her staff with skill and grace. She made a quick toss into the air and twirled around once before catching it in front of her, never losing the spin's momentum. Bowman silently praised her skill with using the healing implement in a fashion it was never designed for.

"It's not fair," Darwyn said from the ground.

"If I may ask, my lord, what is not fair?" Bowman asked.

"My sisters completely outclass me. All I want to do is continue painting portraits of the beautiful scenery while they learn combat skills, and yet Falchion has chosen me as the next ruler. It is not fair. Why would it have chosen me? I just do not understand!"

"There's more to you than you realize, Prince Darwyn. You could become a great leader one day. Do not forget the Tellian lore of Queen Elincia and how she led her nation against the forces of the demi-goddess Ashera."

"She had help from General Ike. Are you my General Ike? Or will you be Seth if I become Princess Eirika? Will you be Marcus if I am Marquess Eliwood? Maybe you could be Jeigan if I am to be like my ancestor, King Marth?"

"I can be what you need me to be, my lord. I am your faithful and obedient servant."

"I don't want to be cooped in this palace anymore. I want to know the world. Why should I be coddled and protected? Is it because I am weak?"

"It is because you are the chosen one to wield Falchion."

"King Chrom led the Shepherds across the land when he was merely a prince and was the chosen one. It seemed no one had a problem with him roaming across the lands!"

"They lived in different times, my lord."

"The only thing different about those times and now is that you have someone as weak as me who is going to eventually wield Falchion and take the mantle of king. I have no intention of being king. I have no intention of wanting to fight. My rapier here will suffice! I am good enough for myself, and that's all that matters."

"Yet, the fate of our nation…?"

"Bowman, I have two sisters perpetually more powerful and skilled than I am. If the fate of the world were to rest on my shoulders, it will be a sad day for it spells out their deaths. If that were to pass, I would be useless regardless of how well-trained I am."

"Prince Darwyn, please have more confidence in yourself. You let current circumstances cloud your judgment and perception of your potential."

"Perhaps, Bowman… perhaps you are right. What is our next lesson?"

"In light of this new insight into your viewpoint, my lord, I feel we should take today off. You need to rest and I must ponder how we are to continue your training and growth."

"Thank you, sir Bowman… the bravest knight in all of Havenlyn. Tales of your exploits across the land have been sung countless times in countless taverns by countless bards," Darwyn said, repeating what he had heard of the person in charge of him.

"I merely do my job in serving you and your family," Bowman stated.

"Much appreciated, sir," Darwyn replied.

"Go rest, young master. You have a long day of training tomorrow if you want to catch up to your sisters."

"Oh, Bowman, by the way, when you get back to your room, sorry for the mess if you trigger the trap."

"What do you mean?"

"If you open the door, a bag of flour will fall on you. Your room is doomed for sure, but I felt at least I could save you."

Silence.

"Well, if that is all, sir Bowman, I will be in my room to rest."

Silence from the knight as Darwyn ran off to go back to his room. Only a week before he turned twenty years old and the palace was planning a huge celebration. Security was thin for the moment as staff was pulled in preparing the castle to decorate it. Still, he knew it was not fair. How could he be held to the standards of the hero kings before him? He was nothing like them and he knew it.

He sat in his room pondering a few of these things when he shrugged his shoulders and changed into some commoner's clothes. He put on a hood to hide most of his appearance and changed into an older, very worn pair of footwear. It was time for one of his increasingly rare runs through the town as what he hoped would be an inconspicuous citizen of the town. If the people in charge weren't going to let him associate with his subjects, then he'll take it into his own hands.

Darwyn slunk through the castle, exhibiting stealth that neither of his sisters could ever hope to accomplish. It was one of the only skills he had that they did not and he prided himself over it. He stood in front of a well-woven ancient tapestry hanging before him, admiring its decoration. At least, that was what he was hoping he looked like he was doing. In reality, he was checking around to make sure no one was near. When he was sure of himself, he carefully moved the tapestry to reveal a door. With a quick jiggle of the handle, Darwyn allowed himself a nimble entry into the passageway, careful to slide the tapestry back into place before closing the door behind him.

He grabbed a torch from the wall that he left on his last trip into town and whispered a quick word. Immediately the torch sprang to life, admiring the dancing flames that he had created. Score a second point that he had over his sisters that neither they nor Bowman knew about, albeit a skill that he had very little training or ability in. The less they knew of his hidden abilities, the better. It still wasn't enough to allow him to correctly wield Falchion or learn the ancient style of combat associated with the sword, but those skills proved invaluable in eluding the castle security when he returned late.

As he ran down the hallway that had a slight downward grade to it, he pondered what Bowman had said earlier. Did he really have hidden abilities that Falchion could sense? It didn't seem that way. They had to call a cleric over his last attempt learning how to wield the sword, lest he bled to death.

At last he finally reached the end of the hallway and was met with a stream of water under the castle with a stone walkway on either side. He glanced inside the river to see bits and pieces of chopped vegetables floating down the river as waste from the kitchen. He followed the stream of water, crossing over other streams as it merged with it until it formed into a larger river. The path continued until it reached an iron grate, meant to prevent someone from entering the waste system. He was thankful for this safe journey through the waste since rats of enormous size sometimes confronted him.

Taking a deep breath and steeling his resolve, Darwyn jumped into the rushing river and swam under the bars. This method of escape doubled as it allowed him to acquire a unique stench that masked his normally pristine scent as a royal. He quickly surfaced on the other side of the bars, squeezed what he could of his clothes, and made his way to the hustle and bustle of the town.

His first stop was traditional of his visits outside the palace. It was of a little restaurant that had traditionally sat by the palace for countless generations and featured food that was as timeless as it was tasty. He walked to the restaurant doors and opened it to find that the place was emptier than it usually was. Although peculiar, he brushed it aside as people in the town preparing for his birthday.

"Hello stranger! Fancy you coming in here after a swim," the person at the front said in cordial greeting. He came here so often after coming out of the river that he was easily recognizable by the staff by his damp clothes and rapier. He rarely removed his hood entirely, although he had been known to put it back enough to show his eyes to the staff on previous occasions.

"The usual table, please," he replied cordially.

"Naturally, sir!" the lady said with a huge smile. He didn't recognize her at all. She must be new to this place, and yet she already knew of his peculiarities.

"What will it be today for your appetizer? Will it be the spicy chicken bites or the cream cheese pretzel or something else?"

"I think I'll have the jalepeno cheese bites and the spicy chicken bites," he said with a smile.

"Ah, great choices sir! What would you like for your meal?"

"I think I'll try something new. Despite the fact your restaurant chain is famous for originating this ancient meal, I do not believe I have ever had the pleasure of having your signature dish."

"I do not believe you have either, sir."

"Then it is settled. I would like to have one dokko, please. I would like to customize mine and have a glazed donut in a soft shell with ground beef, tomato, lettuce, and a blend of mozzarella and cheddar. For my side, I would like your Signature Rider Salad."

"Understood sir!" she said with a smile. "May I inquire as to the menu change?"

"I think your cute smile caught my attention. How could I patronize your workplace and never try your timeless signature dish?"

"Oh, I do my best, sir! I hope you enjoy your meal!" she said, accentuating her smile in the hope her customer would leave her with a nice tip. As she returned to the kitchen, he faintly heard her say "He finally ordered one!"

His two appetizers came out along with the salad. It was his favorite salad after all, named after the role of another famous general of the Tellius lore he learned. It was lettuce, sliced tomatoes, grape tomatoes, bacon bits, mushrooms, egg, artichoke hearts, avocado, and olives. Darwyn smiled guiltily to himself. That general who created this salad must have been quite eccentric in his or her life if this salad reflected their personality, and yet Darwyn loved every element of it.

As he ate his appetizers in relative silence, he began thinking about his life as compared to his two sisters. His older sister was a warrior at heart, dressed in full plate mail whenever she engaged in combat and wielding a fearsome two-handed sword that most typical men would've dropped or accidentally dropped at the first swing. His younger sister was a master of speed and versatility, although she specialized in wielding a sword and a dagger. She definitely wasn't stealthy and had been known to defy the laws of life and knock things over from across the room.

He soon finished his appetizers and none too soon, for his meal had come out. It was a simple meal, but it had been a popular dish for many centuries. No one knew the origin of this culinary treat, but it has been treasured for at least as long as the kingdoms could remember.

When he finally finished his meal, he left his payment and tip and headed out the door. Nothing was more refreshing than a wonderful meal to complement an anonymous day in the town. He had barely made it five paces into the town, though, when he was quicky yanked into an alleyway by a few thugs. Normally, this wouldn't have been a problem, except these people were smart enough to snatch his rapier at the same time.

"Unhand me, you foolish brigands!" he managed to let out before being gagged and bound. He gave a pleading glance down the alleyway toward the town, but no one seemed to notice the drama that was unfolding in this very alleyway. Quickly, Darwyn's hood was removed and he silently thanked the gods that the abductors didn't recognize him. He was soon shoved into a sack and tossed onto a cart.

"Bossman, we got another one."

"Good, good! A few more and we can line 'em up to sell to those Shadowmage nobles. They always pay well for servants."

"Bossman, this one came with this weird looking weapon."

"Keep it. We could fetch a pretty penny for this as well."

Darwyn struggled for a few minutes, but his arms and legs were bound behind his body and he ended up ceasing his struggles. It was not long before he felt another body being thrown on top of his and he began to wonder how many bodies were thrown on top of his. He paused for a second before reflecting on his situation.

What was going on? Why was he in this situation? How could he get home? The more he thought about it, the more hopeless the situation became.

A few more bodies were thrown on top of his before the cart finally started to move. He felt the cart start to jolt a bit more irregularly and he realized with a panic that it was leaving the roads of the town and entering the dirt roads outside the castle walls. Time seemed to stretch for eternity before the cart seemed to slow down.

"Bossman, there's a few people blocking our path up ahead on the road."

"Blast! Highway brigands. Trying to steal the coin that we worked hard to earn ourselves! Prepare to fight if necessary!"

The cart slowed to a stop as the rustle of metal and cloth moved around.

"Hold, traveler. What do you have in these sacks?"

"Potatoes."

"Are you aware there has been a rash of abductions lately from the capital city?"

"I had heard of it, yes."

Darwyn had to admire the fact that a leader of a bunch of kidnapping thugs could sound so educated, but the feeling was short-lived. Now was not such time to admire the person in charge of his kidnapping.

"Regular potatoes or sweet potatoes?"

"Both. Ain't a farmer's worth his spit if he can't grow a variety of vegetables to sell. Ain't that right, boys?"

A disunified murmer of what seemed to be assent rippled around Darwin, although the apprehension that each person had was apparent even through the sack cloth.

"Well, our humble group has been looking for potatoes and have had bad luck in finding a good vendor that would sell us the vegetables. We would be willing to pay a pretty good amount of coin for decent potatoes. So, if you don't mind, I would like to inspect what you have."

"I… I'm afraid I can't. See, these are all the bad potatoes."

"All the bad potatoes? Why, my friend, your cart is almost full. How many did you sell?"

"We, um, sold none. Yeah, there were too many, um, bad potatoes."

Darwyn heard a rustling right in front of him and did the logical thing. He started wiggling as much as possible.

"Why, it seems you have an animal in one of these sacks. Here, let me set it free."

Before there could be any protest, the cloth to Darwyn's sack was opened and Darwyn saw daylight and the face of a man wearing a cavalier hat and a mask covering his eyes. Before anyone could react, Darwyn was pulled out of the sack and cut loose from his bonds

"Why, this is the oddest looking potato I have seen in my life!" the man exclaimed while holding Darwyn. Darwyn took a quick look around and saw a sack hanging from one of the horses where his rapier was sticking out of.

"To arms!" the boss shouted. Quickly Darwyn ran to his rapier and pulled it out, swishing it through the air, before dashing back to his rescuer and getting into stance.

"Sir, I cannot thank you enough for the good will and fortune you have befallen me."

"You can thank me after we kill these greedy, slimy bastards!"

"Allow me to assist you."

"Go ahead and rain hell upon those that kidnapped you. I'll give you that right."

The battle soon started and it was clear that the people who saved Darwyn were definitely a group of people who worked well together. The brigands stood no chance as they were cut down one by one in systematic fashion. The lumbering brigands swung their axes wildly and Darwyn executed every maneuver he could, just as he was taught. He couldn't, however, bring himself to land the final blow on any of the enemies.

The battle soon wore down and Darwyn looked at all the dead bodies around him. This was life in the outside world? No wonder the palace wanted to keep him locked up. Yet, how was he to accurately rule this land if he could not experience what the world was like for himself? He looked at his saviors and was surprised to see there was only five of them.

"Say, traveler, I have never seen anyone execute such skill with a rapier before. You look like you came straight out from the textbook. What's your name?"

Darwyn paused for a moment. No need to give them his real name. He didn't want to go back to the palace. Not yet. Not until he learned what this world could throw at him.

"Charles."

"Well, Chuck, you're more than welcome to join us."

"Oh, well, um, many thanks, sir! You all have my gratitude for saving me."

"Yeah, yeah, pull that stick outta yer ass, kid. Ya got a long way to go to be one of us!" the axe wielder said.

"Jacob, cut the attitude and help us free these poor kidnapped people!"

The group freed each of the kidnapped victims one by one, each one of them expressing their thanks before retrieving their goods and heading back to the castle walls. Darwyn managed to pull one out and opened it himself. He let out a gasp as he saw who it was.

"Y-you!"

The leader of the group quickly pulled the girl out. With graceful skill, he cut her bindings and gag. It was the young waitress from the restaurant that had just served Darwyn. She gave a fearful look before setting her eyes upon Darwyn.

"EEEEEE! MY HERO!" she exclaimed in an ear-piercing shriek as she jumped onto Darwyn.

"Ahhh!" he cried out before the both of them stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Hey, Chuck. You know her?" the leader asked Darwyn.

"N-no, she was just my waitress at the restaurant before I got kidnapped," he said.

"If she shrieked like that before she was kidnapped, she probably would've saved us the hassle of taking down these bastards," the axe wielder, Jacob, said with heavily sarcasm.

"Well, lady, you're free to go."

"I want to join you guys too!"

"Oh no. No, no, no, no!" Jacob said

"Why not?" the young lady pouted.

"Well, miss screamer, the only girls I like screaming are the ones I—"

"Jacob."

"Look, she will only hold us back. What can she do?"

"I can heal and you, mister arrogant, don't have a healer in your group," she said pointedly to Jacob.

"We don't need a healer. We'd only be defending your beautiful, yet frail body. What're you going to do? Break a nail and heal it?"

"Say that to my face!" she said with a pout. Jacob walked over to her and stood right in front of her.

"I said, we don't need no dainty, delicate flowers in—"

He never got to finish the sentence as she dealt a powerful punch straight to his face. A cracking sound could be heard as he fell to the ground, cradling his nose.

"I think you broke my nose!" he shouted out.

"Oh, but you don't need a healer, right?" she said with a gloating smile. Quickly her demeanor changed as she faced the leader. "Please can I come? Pleeeaaassseee? I promise I can help!"

"Uh, sure, what's your name?"

"Tabitha, but you can call me Tabby!" she said with a slight giggle.

A small moan of "biiiitttccchhhh" came from the ground as Jacob held his nose. He was rewarded with a small kick to the side.

"Oh, suck it up, big muscly man! I'm just a frail girl after all, right?"

Darwyn rubbed the back of his head. This was who he was going to be traveling with on his learning journey? Well, it beat traveling alone in these dangerous roads.

This journey already had an interesting start.


	2. Winds

Author's Notes: Well, honestly, after posting the first chapter, I have to admit that when I re-read it, it grew on me. I don't just mean the female characters having the Anna Syndrome (which was totally an accident and the princesses have been re-named), but I mean the fact that this is pretty much an original story has me stoked. I mean, sure, it has Fire Emblem references and stuff, but if you really think about it, the story is mostly original. There is no adaptation or direct continuation of an existing game using the existing characters (yet) here, but a loose connection to Awakening.

Honestly? This excites me! My dream has always been to be published one day and I feel like this story could be my bridge between being a fanfiction writer and being a published novelist and having a story that sells and seeing the smiling faces of my readers as they read the story and are gripped and entertained (and finally enjoy books again). I want to inspire people to read instead of watch something on television and I feel like I'm one step closer toward it.

… that and I'd like to make at least enough money so I'm not living paycheck to paycheck like I have been the past few months. I got a second job at the local Arby's, so I'll see how that goes for both my wallet and my weight. I swear, I can Ilyana up a place.

Chapter 2

Winds

A week had passed since Charles, the former Prince Darwyn, began his travels as the newly instated member of Arthur's Mercenaries. The man in charge, Arthur, was a mysterious figure in his own right beyond simply cloaking his actual appearance with the mask and cap. He insisted that Charles start practicing combat with the group while they traveled so he could acquaint himself with how the rest of the team functioned.

In that one week, he had gained considerable skill with his rapier through rigorous training matches against his colleagues. They were nothing like Bowman's trained tactical matches, either. These were matches that involved everything in combat and Charles knew if he were to survive in the outside world, he would need these skills of adaptability and improvisation.

His current spar, however, was one more of wits and patience than skill with his weapon.

"So, I feel kinda bad about leaving the city because I know that guy was probably standing there and waiting for me in front of the restaurant. Buuuuuuuuut, I just know he probably would've guessed I've been kidnapped by those thugs and left!" Tabby prattled on, much to Charles's annoyance.

"Let me understand what you are saying. A dashing young gentleman who was a regular at the restaurant finally got the courage to ask you out on a date and you accepted. You were on your way there when you were kidnapped, yet when you were freed, you did not even consider returning to the city?"

"Yeppers! Absotively, posilutely correct!"

"I think you meant 'absolutely' and 'positively'."

"Love, lust. It doesn't matter! They're close enough," she retorted with a huge smile. Before Charles had a chance to explain the fallacy of her analogy, Arthur held up a signal, which stopped the cart. They stopped in the middle of a rather deserted road which snaked through a small forest that Charles knew was a few days away from the castle. It was one of the few roads that led directly from the capital to the border of Shadowmage.

"Amanda, what do you think?" he asked. Amanda was Arthur's right hand warrior and was an absolute terror to anyone who opposed her. She engaged in combat wearing full plate armor and a helmet, gripping in both hands a magnificent and mighty sword. It was only recently that Charles tried to pick up the sword and found he could barely lift it, let alone swing it.

"I smell a trap," she replied, one hand holding the reins of her horse cautiously as if prepared to engage in mounted combat if necessary.

"An ambush?" Charles asked quietly.

"It would be the perfect place. I know how I would set it up if I were their tactician. They would just simply position two archers in the large tree in front of us to the left, a few axe wielders in the brush on the right, and one swift sword wielder to initiate the banter before the engagement. The rest would be further back and would serve as reinforcements to engage us when we were tired out."

"You know much about these brigands."

"I have fought them for a long time, both as Arthur's adviser and when I once led my own mercenary company."

"You had your own company?"

"Yes, but this is a topic for another day. Where is your rapier located?"

"On my side where you have instructed me to keep it."

"Good boy, you learn fast."

Arthur eased his horse to cautiously, yet steadily move forward as he observed his surroundings. Amanda dismounted her horse with some slight assistance from Jacob before continuing on foot. Charles uneasily observed his surroundings; even Tabby grasped the atmosphere and downgraded her yammering to blissful silence.

The tension thickened further when a young man came out from the bushes in front and approached Arthur. He strode forward confidently as he looked at each of us. Arthur signaled for the group to stop as he met with the young man.

"What have we here?" the man asked as he looked the group over.

"Just a group of travelers passing through," Arthur replied cordially.

"Pretty well armed for a group of travelers," the young man remarked. "Plate armor costs a fortune and it's unlikely that a young lass like her would come across such money without breaking a few rules."

"This was my mother's armor when she served in the Royal Guard," Amanda replied curtly to the young man.

"Cannot be too cautious in these times, especially with kidnappers and bandits roaming the countryside," Arthur stated, answering the man's suspicion.

"Yet, the castle has consistently issued statements from the king himself saying that they have the situation under complete control. There is nothing to fear at all. The punishment for vigilante justice is death, or are you not well acquainted with the law of the land?"

"I am very much acquainted with the law, thank you very much. I have had several encounters with individuals on both side of the law," Arthur said curtly to the man before him.

"It would be a shame if you were a mercenary company masquerading as wary travelers. It would be an easy way to wander the countryside and inconspicuously acquire jobs. The problem is that your group fits a certain description that had recently been given to me. It has been noted that the palace is looking for a mysterious masked man, a fierce lady clad in full armor with a large sword, a young man wielding a large axe, a shaman, and a mage. It seems you have picked up two additional members, but I do believe you all are the well-known Arthur's Mercenaries."

"Why do you wish to know? Hoping to turn us in for a bounty to the palace? At least mercenaries like us have more pride than those bandits or bounty hunters like you."

"Foolish of you to reveal who you are."

"It is a revelation you will take to your grave!" Arthur stated as he pulled out his sword. Quickly, the rest of the group got into a defensive formation and unsheathed their weapons. Immediately, as Amanda noted, a group of soldiers emerged to engage with us from the same exact locations she predicted as well. The problem was that her numbers were vastly smaller than what the enemy force contained. Charles gasped slightly as he realized who they were.

"By the power vested in us by our majesty, King Ramirez the Sixth, we the Fifth Platoon of the Royal Guard hereby request your surrender. Resistance will result in a punishment of immediate execution."

"I guess we pissed off enough royalty by doing their jobs for 'em. Looks like they finally sent out the boys to get us," Jacob stated as he stood in a defensive stance.

Arthur swished his sword through the air as he stared down the leader.

"You can take your pretentious orders, your arrogant king, and your pompous attitudes and shove them in a location between your cheeks. We are not the rabble you are looking for. We are your executioners!"

With that, he swished his sword through the air and a powerful wave of magic went flying through the air in front of him. Most of the soldiers managed to avoid the powerful attack, but a few were caught in the wave and were instantly cleaved.

"That is a sonic sword!" Charles said with surprise. He had only heard of them in discussion before.

"Smart boy! I don't like using its magic if I can help it, but we are against the Royal Guard. Can't hold nothing back. Neither should you!"

The leader of the group held up a signal and the skirmish began. A wave of soldiers charged the group but they were easily thwarted by the more practiced band of soldiers.

"Is this the best the palace has to offer?" Charles asked incredulously.

"Yes. Do you now see why we fight the bandits in their place?" Arthur rhetorically asked.

"You dare mock the power of the Havenlyn Knights?"

"We cannot mock what doesn't exist," Arthur countered with a small smile. With a growl of rage, the leader signaled for a second wave of soldiers to charge the group. The result was no different than the first attempt and another wave of bodies lay lifeless on the ground.

"Mercenaries, attack!"

Before the knights had a chance to regroup and plan their next move, the mercenaries charged forward and systematically began felling the soldiers like wolves amidst a herd of sheep. Darwyn held his own in the battle, landing non-perilous blows upon each soldier he encountered. He knew he could not do it. He could not bring himself to take the life of another person, especially of one of his own citizens. He was not, however, above injuring them to the point of rendering them useless in the battle and proceeded to fight accordingly.

The number of soldiers was dwindling faster and faster as the group gained more and more momentum. A horn sounded once, a piercing note riding through the heavens as a message requesting reinforcements. It only sounded once, however, before a clean blow from Amanda silenced the life of horn and human.

"Mercenaries, we ride to the Shadowmage border! Now!" Arthur called out. As the last few soldiers were felled, Charles tripped on a body on the ground and fell flat on his bottom. He scrambled to remove himself of his vulnerable position, but the imposing figure of the platoon's leader quickly loomed before him with every intention of hastening the prince's appointment with death.

"Charles!" Tabby shrieked as she realized the plight he was in.

"Now you die!" the man shouted. Yet, in the next few seconds, a chain of events occurred that saved Darwyn's life. Arthur burst with a pulse of energy radiating out from his body that threw off his mask and hat as a fireball of blue flames formed in his hand. It was a single pulse of energy that buffeted Darwyn's attacker to the point of knocking him off-balance.

"You will NOT kill any of my group!" Arthur shouted before he let the devastating fireball fly at the soldier. The attack met its mark with haste and immediately set to work doing a job its victim failed at. After the deed was done, Darwyn looked Arthur without his mask and hat for the first time since meeting the man. A gasp caught itself in his throat as he recognized the man before him.

"Holy dragons above, I know ya!" Jacob cried out. "Ya led the resistance against the Havenlyn castle years ago. Ya became a hero to every citizen outside of the castle town with yer coup!"

"Yes, he is that person. He's public enemy number once to the palace and every upper class citizen that pulls favors with the royalty," Amanda stated.

"Ya knew all along?" Jacob asked.

"Yes."

"Y-you… I know of you," Charles stammered.

"Chuck, we need to leave now! If you want to accept the truth that this world is more than what the palace feeds you, come with us. Learn what the world is like outside the castle town that you seem to have grown up in! Otherwise, this is where we part ways. Reinforcements will be here soon and I do not want to weaken the army any more."

"I… yes, I will come."

"Me too! Me too! Don't forget you need a healer!"

"Well, I'll be damned if I wasn't working for my idol this entire time," Jacob said. "I'll follow ya to the ends of this world. Ya have my absolute respect and loyalty!"

The two remaining mercenary members looked at each other and quickly fled the scene before they were even asked if they wanted to come along.

"It's settled, we need to flee now! This path will take us to the nearest town, where we can regroup and continue our flight to Shadowmage," Arthur said. With that, the remaining members of the team removed the horses from the supply convoy, took what was necessary, and torched the supply wagon. Everyone mounted the horses and galloped as fast as possible down the path. Shouts could be heard around the group as the soldiers realized the group had fled the scene of the battle.

Arthur and the group rode as fast as they could, driving their horses to the limit as they fled from the shouts. With each passing minute, the sounds of chaos grew dimmer and dimmer until Arthur slowed the group to a brisk trot.

"We need to rest soon. Our steeds can only take so much of this flight before we tire them," Arthur stated.

"Why are we going to Shadowmage?" Charles asked.

"Shadowmage may be on uneasy terms with Havenlyn, but a group of mercenaries wanted by our country's ruler may find asylum in there. The only other alternative is to head south to the Island of Forbidden Secrets."

"Island of Forbidden Secrets?" Charles asked.

"You never heard of it? It is an island south of the continent that has been forbidden entry by all nations. The reason stated has been that it is a dangerous island full of mythical creatures," Amanda explained.

"Sounds fun! We should go there!" Tabby exclaimed. "Shadowmage has always been a depressing nation to be in."

"Venturing to that island is pretty much a warrant for death. If you do not die there by the creatures that inhabit its lands, returning from there means you are instantly a wanted person by every nation here, regardless of your former allegiances," Amanda said as she glanced behind them.

"I wonder what would be there that such a punishment is required," Charles mused aloud.

"I'm really more ticked off that we got caught like that. We need to lay low and avoid those Havenlyn bastards for a while, before we can even consider entering this nation again. We can't be sure we killed 'em all. Someone might have ran away to report who we were."

"The Shadowmage Empire will not take lightly to citizens from Havenlyn, though. There really is no guarantee of our safety there," Charles stated.

"It's the best option we got! Ya wanna kill yerself and go back? Go right ahead! Ya can go and take yer crazy ladyfriend back to the castle market and see how long ya survive! Safety in numbers, and we got the best quality for our numbers around these lands."

"Jacob is right, Charles! Going back is suicide. We need to go to Shadowmage," Tabby protested.

Charles thought to himself for a few minutes. As long as they stuck to Shadowmage's countrysides, there was a very slim possibility that anyone would recognize him as Prince Darwyn. Still, the thought of going into territory which has grown increasingly hostile to his family and his nation had him quite uneasy.

"How far to the Shadowmage border, anyway?" Charles asked.

"Maybe a three days' ride," Arthur replied. "Two if we can keep a brisk pace."

"I guess it is our best option," Charles said with a sigh. This whole conflict and flight thing was a lot for him and he felt slightly overwhelmed at the whole thing.

"We'll be back," Arthur said in a calming tone. "Soon we'll be back and you can eventually return home. This is only temporary."

"Somehow, I have a feeling it will not be that simple," Charles replied.

"Stay hopeful. If you don't, then you really will have doomed yourself."

The group rode down the path until they entered the town Arthur had mentioned. It was a rather quaint location and Charles had to marvel at the bright, genuine smiles upon the faces of the dirt-streaked children. It was an expression of unadulterated joy that he realized had been far too long since he last experienced it.

Charles entered the local inn with the rest of the group to reserve two rooms for the night when something caught his attention. The people of the town seemed to live generally in poverty. It was a saddening sight, especially since he had no idea of such sad conditions that his subjects lived in. As Arthur thanked the clerk for the room and began to walk away, Charles walked up to him.

"Arthur, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure, kid. Inquire away."

"When did conditions get this bad in this town?"

Arthur paused as he looked Charles over. Something about that piercing scrutiny had him feel uneasy, as if the man before him was staring into his very soul.

"You really know very little about life outside the castle city, don't you. This is the best this town has done in years, especially after the Royal Guard entered the town and plundered it in the name of the royal family," Arthur explained, putting an additional helping of acid upon the last two words.

"The royal family did this?" Charles asked, guilt eating away at him. How could his father and sisters have done this to their citizens? It made no sense at all to him.

"The royal family are responsible for many of the dark, gloomy events that happened in this nation lately. The countryside are full of bandits like the ones that kidnapped you. When the palace is asked for help, they promise guards to protect the countryside, but those guards are really sent to stop mercenary companies."

"Why? Why stop the mercenary companies? You're helping the citizens out by helping the soldiers."

"True, but we do it at a fee. A small fee compared to saving the lives of many people, but we need to live as well. Weapons and supplies aren't cheap, especially when soldiers control what is sold on the official town markets. Oftentimes, we contact our own suppliers in the area for those goods."

"Is that why you participated in the revolution?"

"The revolution was the way that the common citizens could finally communicate to the palace that they were tired of being ignored. I was a mere soldier in the revolution, but my training in both magic and swords allowed me to be both a fighter and a trainer. Ultimately, in the end, we lost the war, but I still have that spirit of wanting to continue that revolution."

"I never knew..."

"Then I'm glad you're with us. You're talented and you're soon about to see the kind of world that is really our nation."

"If you dislike the royal family and their soldiers so much, why did you not choose to stay and fight? We had the skill advantage."

"I only truly hate the royal family and the ignorant corruption they stand for. Many soldiers just follow orders. Many of them are nothing more than people like you who are both ignorant to the plight of the world around them and well trained in the art of combat. Either way, the point of the revolution was never to weaken the army and overthrow the nation, but to incite change. If we were to weaken the army far enough, Shadowmage would seize the opportunity to charge in and take over our nation. Then we would truly be without salvation and autonomy."

"This nation... there is so much that I was never told."

"History is written by the victors, Chuck. Speaking of history, why are you here? Why did you not return?"

Charles paused for a second. How could he answer this without giving away who he was? It was almost impossible, especially after hearing such intense loathing of the royalty as Arthur had so forcefully impressed upon him.

"I suppose I could say that I wanted to get away from where I was. Even though I am the middle child between two sisters, my parents put much expectation upon me. Sometimes, I feel as if I could never truly catch up to the expectation they set for me. I have no real motivation to even want to fill the role they want me to fit into. I never wanted the responsibility they put upon me, and the more I learn about this nation, the less I really want to be a part of it. I just want to appreciate art"

"There are still some good people in this nation. There is good in everyone and everything if you are willing to look far enough. In the end, the root of these problems stem not merely from the royal family, but the ignorance they are fed by the social elite of this nation that they have their royal parties with. I attended one of those parties when I was in the revolution to gather information on what we were going against, and I can say with some certainty that many people are ignorant, whether willingly or not, of the problems before us."

"You really are a good man. I apologize for misjudging you," Charles said humbly.

"If you want to apologize, learn the truth and fight for what is right," Arthur said with a small, yet genuine smile.

The conversation was cut short by a man bursting into the lobby of the inn. He appeared dirty and ragged, as if he had been fleeing from something. Arthur quickly put his hand on his weapon as he put himself fully on alert of his surroundings.

"Shadowmage forces! They're riding on the Havenlyn capital as we speak. My company had been ambushed by them. They've declared war on Havenlyn!"

"His company?" Charles asked. He looked at Arthur and realized his leader's face had gone pale.

"His... mercenary company. Shadowmage must no longer be protecting refugees from the war on mercenaries in their borders anymore."

Arthur and Charles quickly ran to the man and knelt by him. Quickly, Charles glanced around and spotted Tabby making her way over with her staff. She quickly healed the man as the crowd surrounding the small group grew bigger and bigger while disjointed murmurs spread like wildfire.

"Speak, traveler. What has happened?" Arthur asked the man after a minute.

"Havenlyn's Royal Guard had sent spies into the Shadowmage nation, posing as a mercenary company seeking asylum. In response to this, Shadowmage has officially cut all peace talks and declared war. They ride upon this town as we speak, intent on conquering the nation and quelling anyone who dares to defy them."

Charles paused as he looked at Arthur. This could not be an easy choice for the man. Arthur got up quickly and walked out, followed by Tabby and Charles.

"Walk with me," he instructed in a firm, even tone as he walked toward the tavern, where Amanda and Jacob were no doubt receiving the same news that the three had just acquired. The group had just arrived at the tavern doors when the two emerged with worried expressions.

"We heard the news. What are our options," Amanda asked quickly.

"On one hand, returning the way we came would ensure being caught and executed by the still unaware Havenlyn forces. If we continue the path we are going now, it would ensure our demise at the hands of the Shadowmage forces. The only alternative was to flee south to the forbidden island and take our chances with breaking the sacred rule of Lady Nowi," Arthur said.

"Our life is forfeit either way we look."

"At least we can satiate our curiosity before we die," Arthur reasoned.

"Yay! Mysterious spooky things!" Tabby said with a huge smile. The rest of the group only stared at her with a mix of incredulous amazement and annoyance at her whole attitude toward the whole situation.

"I also think we should go down to the island. Our chances will be better there," Charles said.

"Ya forget that we can't take on armies ourselves," Jacob said.

"Then south to the island it is," Arthur said. "Gather your horses and supplies, we meet at the south gate in five minutes!"

Charles and the group split and did as they were instructed and quickly arrived at the gate, ready to flee. Arthur gave one last look of pity upon the town that finally started to recover as he realized its grim fate had been sealed. With a sharp turn to turn his back on the town, he galloped out of the gate with the group following close behind.

"Arthur, do you know how to get there?" Amanda asked.

"Actually, I do," Arthur replied after slight hesitation.

"Then lead the way!" Charles said as he galloped with the rest of the group. With one backward glance at the town, Charles rode forward filled with despair at how quickly his life had spiraled downward since he left the palace.

Yet one thought kept him feeling guiltily content about the whole ordeal. If he had not been kidnapped, he would never have been able to flee this invasion. It was the most prominent thought that was on his racing mind as the group rode through the night and it was the only revelation that stuck with him the next day.

Author's Notes: If you're reading this, then that means you're reading the edited chapter. Thank goodness, because the original version was so full of errors that when I re-read it, I instantly regretted publishing it. There probably still are a few more errors, but nothing really glaring.


End file.
